New teachers or new recruits?
by puppy-anime-luvr
Summary: What happens if the guys shirk their duties in training Lloyd so he and Sensei Wu go to a local kid's club to find two new ninjas of dreams/illusions and darkness? I'm sure you'd like to know... I own nothing except the two OC's i call an OC a character not already in the show/movie/etc. Adoption?
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Ninjago City. Buses were picking up and dropping people off, others were in their houses making breakfast for themselves or family, while others still were already at work. There was a certain group, however, that was doing none of this.

"Alright! Now a roundhouse!"

"Oh C'mon! I had that guy!"

"Woohoo! Here's a sidekick to the head!"

Lloyd walked into the room where he heard the noise and saw the guys playing some video game.

"Hey guys! I thought you were supposed to train me today!"

"Don't worry! We will. Just let us play one more round." Jay suggested without looking up.

"Yeah. While we play this you can go off and do whatever you want until we tell you." Kai said.

"But that could take hours!" Lloyd whined.

Cole laughed. "Exactly."

Lloyd growled and shut the door. He started walking to the main room and saw his uncle about to leave. Being the curious boy he was, naturally he asked.

"Where are you going?"

Sensei Wu turned around and smiled. "I heard about your dilemma with the others. So I'm going out to find two people who I know will change them."

"Cool! Can I come? I really wanna meet them!" Lloyd shouted happily.

"Well, I guess so. We'll leave in a couple minutes then for you to get ready." Sensei Wu then walked out the door as Lloyd ran back into the room with the others. He poked his head in still smiling widely.

"Bye guys! I'm going into town with Sensei Wu to go meet some more ninja! See you when we get back!" He quickly closed the door and started walking to the dojo's main room. He took only about two steps when he heard the door slam open and was turned around. Cole was in his face.

"What do you mean more ninja?" Lloyd took Cole's hands off his shoulders and pushed them away like it was nothing.

"I mean the ones that Sensei Wu was going to have me meet. We're leaving now so I have to go."

"Well I'm going to. I wanna see these new hot shots who think they're all that." Jay grumbled and walked ahead into the next room.

"I, too, am curious about these new arrivals. I wish to meet them right away." Zane stated as he followed Jay.

"I just wonder why I've never heard of these guys from Sensei Wu." Kai and Cole ran out the door and Lloyd quickly followed. When they were outside Sensei Wu looked at Lloyd.

"So I guess they're coming?" When he nodded Lloyd sighed in defeat. "Whatever. Let's just go." And they started walking down the street. They were taking many turns, walking down many streets, when they finally reached a door. There were no windows and the door was the normal brown of wood. Sensei Wu walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"B! Z! Are you in there?" There was a pause before Sensei Wu continued. "Me llamo Sensei! Abres la puerta por favor!" As soon as he finished speaking talking was heard.

"Oh! Sensei Wu! Open it open it!"

"I am!"

Some bolts and locks were heard all the way down the door before it swung wide. As soon as it opened the guys were met with tons of music and lights. It was a night club but in the day time!

There were two guys in front of the door who stepped aside again to mingle with some nearby girls.

"Uh, Sensei? What are we doing here?" Cole asked.

"And is Lloyd even allowed to be here?" Kai wondered aloud.

"As long as he doesn't go down to the third level it should be fine." He started walking to a corner and the guys reluctantly followed, pushing past all the people trying to dance around them. Most of the kids were actually around the age of 11 or 12 so they tried to hug Lloyd or ruffle his hair, which he denied angrily each time earning laughs from Jay, Cole, and Kai. When they reached the corner they saw that there were stair leading down to another floor. By the time they went down the music started to fade and a new one took its place. Right in front of the stairs was a side of a people were dancing and singing and Sensei Wu ignored them. They walked around to the juice bar and sat down. Everyone was looking around until the person working the juice bar spoke up.

"Hey Wu. You'll have to wait. Zendaya and Bella are back stage getting ready for their next number."

Sensei Wu nodded.

"Who's Zendaya and Bella?" Lloyd asked. As the people on stage stopped everyone clapped and they exited. as they were replaced.

"Zendaya is the one with brown hair and the other is Bella." Was all he said.

As the music started two girls strutted onto the stage followed by others who stopped walking around them. On stage were two girls around the ninja's age with the DJ and other people around 20 or so. The first girl had slightly curly brown hair that reached down to her mid back and the other had red hair the same length. They both wore a light grey and dark grey striped sparkly shirt under a yellow cropped jacket. For bottoms they wore jade green pants. They also had on pink boots and a pink tank top under the shirt. Also on stage were about 7 or 8 more people all wearing a white jack, black pants, and the girls had on black shirts while the guys were white. They also all had on black shoes.

As they were all dancing, the two girls were staring off in the middle and were singing. The guys and Lloyd couldn't stop staring at them with their mouths wide open.

_**Bella:**__ Here we go now!_

_Here we go no-no-no-no-n-no-n-no-now!_  
_Yo, yo look at me_  
_Walkin' down the runway, like a V.I.P._  
_Just doin' my thing, with my girl Z_  
_Yeah ya b-b-b-best, believe me_

_**Zendaya:**__ Hey B, I'm doin' my thing_  
_And when I say "What?", lemme hear you sing_  
_We got the moves, we talk the talk_  
_And now we're gonna show 'em we can walk the walk!_

The girls then moved to the back of the stage as everyone jumped so their backs were to the audience and continued to dance.

_**Both:**__ When we up in the club_  
_It's easy to see_  
_That we got style in our veins_  
_'Cause fashion's what we breathe_  
_When we up on the runway_  
_We doing it right, right_  
_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right!_

_**Bella:**__ Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_

_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite_

Everyone turned around again and the two main girls went back to the middle.

_**Zendaya:**__ Yo, yo we got them moves_  
_Walkin' down the street, in our dancin' shoes_  
_High-top's on, and I'm ready to roll_  
_My super style, out of control_

_**Bella:**__ Hold up, I got somethin' to say_  
_Our fashion sense's a-okay_  
_Walkin' your way, so you better look grace_  
_We're double dot of sugar and spice_

_**Zendaya:**__ When we walkin' like this_  
_Everybody knows_  
_That we got fashion in our blood_  
_From our head to our toes_

_**Both: **__Nobody will argue_  
_We lookin' so right, right_  
_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_

_**Zendaya: **__Walk, walk, work it right_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite_  
_**(Bella:**__ Here we go now!__**)**_  
_Walk, walk, work it right_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite_  
_**(Bella:**__ Here we go now!__**)**_  
_Walk, walk, work it right_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite_  
_**(Bella: **__Here we go, here we go, here we go, here we go_  
_Here we go, here we go, here we go now!__**)**_  
_Walk, walk, work it right_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite_

The girls moved to the very front of the stage.

_**Bella: **__Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite!_

_**Zendaya:**__ Walk, walk, work it right_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite_  
_**(Bella: **__Fashion is my kryptonite__**)**_  
_Walk, walk, work it right_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite_  
_**(Bella: **__Fashion is my kryptonite__**)**_  
_Walk, walk, work it right_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite_  
_**(Bella: **__Fashion is my kryptonite__**)**_  
_Walk, walk, work it right_

_**Both:**__Fashion is my kryptonite_  
_Fashion is my kryptonite_


	2. Chapter 2

When the song ended everyone clapped and others shouted out. The music started again as the dancers and singers switched out. The two main girls jumped down off the stage and ran over to Sensei Wu only to tackle him in hugs.

"Wu!" They shouted. Sensei Wu chuckled and they let go. As the music got louder they shouted into Sensei Wu's ear.

"Let's talk privately! It'll be easier to hear ya!" Zendaya yelled and Sensei Wu nodded. The girls smiled at everyone that called out but never slowed their pace. Our heroes eventually arrived in the make-up department.

"What are we doing here?" Kai asked.

"Just a little...rearranging, you could say." Bella said slowly as she tapped a light bulb on a window. If you listened closely a slight buzzing could be heard that confirmed her thoughts.

She gripped the tip of the same light bulb and twisted it to the right. As soon as she did that some flooring opened up revealing stairs that lead downstairs in the farthest corner of the room.

"C'mon! We have things to talk about." Zendaya shouted as she started going down. The staircase started off with only being able to fit one person then widened out enough for about two or three 20 year-olds standing shoulder to shoulder and was well lit. It. They eventually got to a room with a high ceiling, around 10 feet high with bookshelves full of knick-knacks and books and fake crystal balls almost reaching the top. The room was circular and in the middle was a table. Behind it was five empty cases. Above the middle one was a picture of four girls, three tall and one small with Sensei Wu.

As everyone was looking around at everything, Sensei Wu walked over to a bookshelf on the right and pulled out a scroll from behind a small stack of books. He walked over to the girls and Cole had just saw the cases.

"Hey, what's with these?"

"Where do you _honestly _think Sensei Wu got those ninja outfits?" Zendaya crossed her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh..." Jay drew a blank as the others walked up. Lloyd shrugged and Zane just blinked.

"Here's something you didn't know. They were ours." Bella shifter her weight onto her right foot and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just because you read one scroll doesn't mean you've read them all." Sensei Wu lifted the rolled up paper in his hand and gave it to the boys. They opened it up and it showed the four ninjas bowing to each other. Underneath that it shows just the outfits they were currently wearing nut without the hoods, clearly showing they were four girls with one smaller than the rest. They looked up when Bella spoke again.

"We were the _past _spinjitsu masters."

"Well, two of them anyway." Zendaya smiled. "That's us in the photo."

"Well why aren't you the ninja now?" Cole asked.

"We weren't able to continue on with our other responsibilities and we didn't want our sister to get hurt. She was only so young." Zendaya clarified.

"And they weren't allowed to come back either. They gave up their powers when they gave back their suits. The best they could become again was a normal ninja as their powers got transferred to you. They were allowed to keep their memories though." Sensei Wu looked over the expressions of shock on the boys' faces. "Don't worry. Only these two gave up fully. The other two never truly surrendered their powers, so that's why your elements are different then what theirs was."

"And with all their training you believe they could help us train Lloyd?" Zane tried to connect the dots in his robotic head.

"Oh no! Not them! They're just here to get us to who you were supposed to meet. That is, if they are willing to help us." Sensei Wu turned to the girls who regained their posture.

"I guess you can meet them. C'mon. They're back behind the stage." Sensei Wu places the scroll back and they all go up to back stage.

**[A/N] Please choose two names you guys like best from the list. So far this is the votes:**

**1= Mia & Lia  
0= Tara & Zara  
0= Jasmine & Yasmin  
0= Korra & Laura  
0= Nikki & Rikki  
0= Madelyn & Evelyn  
0= Emmaline & Adeline  
0= Lyra & Tyra  
1= Lola & Lyla  
0= Melodie & Melanie  
0= Faye & Mae  
1= Jade & Kade  
2= Yoko & Yuki**


End file.
